Swan Queen Week
by Kau-su
Summary: One shots stories having the theme of the day of SQ Week


**It's Swan Queen Week and I decided to join this event. Disclaimer OUAT and its characters are not mine.**

 **Day 1: Confessions**

Bright rays invaded the room signaling morning. It hit the eyes of a sleeping blonde who was not a morning person. Squinting her eyes she reached to other side of the bed finding cold sheets. Groaning she stretched her arms and limbs then proceeded to rub her eyes. A yawn escaped from her lips as she sat up and covered her naked body with the sheets. Looking at the clock it was already 7:00 am, pretty sure her lover was already making breakfast for them. She scanned the room, the other side bed was made the clothes scattered last night was no longer on the floor. She walked towards the master en suite to freshen up.

Entering the kitchen she was immediately greeted by the aroma of pancakes and bacon, and sizzle of the pan.

"Good morning. Could you please set the plates?" Regina greeted her holding a spatula in one hand and the pan in the other.

"Good morning, babe. Yeah, sure no problem." She pecked Regina's lips before setting the plates in the dining area. She sat down after completing her task. Regina plated the last set of bacon she's cooking and placed it in front of Emma.

"I'll just wake up Henry. After all he inherited your gene of not being a morning person." She set aside her apron and went upstairs. When she heard knocking sounds she took as a signal to go to her sweet stash. She immediately went inside the kitchen and went for the upper part of the cabinet it was the place where Regina won't look because she needs to stand on a stool to see that part. Only Henry knows about the secret stash since he's tall and doesn't mind to stand on a stool. She move the cereal boxes (The only reason it is there because Regina wants her family to eat nutritious meals) that obstruct her from achieving her goal.

"Aha!" When she found her box of sweets. Retrieving the box she opened it to get at least one or two treats, but what she saw brought tears to her eyes. The box was empty there was not even a trace of at least ¼ of a sweet treat, which was the Apollo bar. She internally scolded Henry for eating the last remaining bars. There were 6 left yesterday and she took 2 bars making 4 bars remaining. How could such boy eat 4 bars within a day? She should really talk to him about his sugar intake especially if Regina would know about it she'll probably kill her for it ruining their little prince's health. Shivering with thought of the possible punishment her girlfriend would give to her she shook her head. Hearing heavy footsteps coming down the steps she hastily closed the box place it behind the boxes of cereals and returned it the way it was.

"Good morning Ma." Henry yawned proving her not so morning genes being dominant. The boy smiled mischievously when he saw his Ma coming out of the kitchen. "What did you do in the kitchen?" He asked his smile was from ear to ear hoping his other mother would realize what he was imploring.

"Nothing. I just had to wash my hands." She shrugged hoping her girlfriend wouldn't notice anything wrong. She glared at the boy wishing he would get what she was implying, 'You ate my last bars!' while saying, "You wash your hands too, Hen-ry."

Regina noticed the action between the two and sighed, she really has two children in the house rather than one. She raised her eyebrows when Emma glared at their boy and syllabicating his name. As Emma sat down the chair she asked, "What was that?"

Emma having a piece of stuck in her mouth, "Mmm-hwat?" She rolled her eyes in frustration, when would she learn table etiquette?

"Could you please swallow your food first before talking?" She took a big gulp swallowing the food in her mouth but ending up choking. Hitting her breast to relieve herself, but was no use. Regina scoffed and offered water to her which she drank in one go. She can't still believe how she fell in love with this idiot. "The last thing I want to happen, is you dying because of food, so could you please take care of yourself and start eating with manners." She might have said it like she was irritated but Emma could notice the faint of sadness in her voice.

She grabbed her wrist and placed her on top of her lap, "Hey, come on now. I'm sorry, I promise I'll act with manners and act more princess-ly and refined for you and eat more salads." She smiled sheepishly. This is why she had a secret sweet stash it breaks her heart to see her beloved get sad because of food, if she's caught.

Regina smiled and captured Emma's lips. She maybe an idiot but she's her idiot and she would do anything to make sure her family stays complete. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck to deepen the kiss but came to a halt when they heard their son.

"Seriously moms?! Here in the dining area where I EAT?! So much for breakfast." He whined. Henry was happy when his parents started dating, but seriously seeing your parents make out is disgusting. "I'll be traumatize forever." He faked.

Regina immediately stood up and said, "I'll get some coffee." entering the kitchen.

"Come on, kid, like you don't do those things with Violet." Emma wiggled her eyebrows to indicate her son's acts. She the two making out in the park when she was making her rounds it was odd but she stayed there the whole time making sure they won't go any further she's too young to be grandma, though her parents are physically the same age as her. This information was withheld to Regina simply because the maybe okay with her, but make out pretty sure is a no-no.

Henry fought the blush that crept his face and proceeded to sit on the chair. "It's still different though, seriously the last thing I wish is seeing you two doing 'it', pretty sure I won't be able to remove that from my mind."

Emma rolled her eyes with her son's overacting, but now is not the time for those she should be scolding him for emptying her box. Squinting her eyes, accusingly looking at him she hissed, "You ate the remaining Apollo bars!"

"You know I have a sweet tooth, and beside do you want Mom to know about it?" he was looking all smug. Why wouldn't he? His Ma is whipped and this is the perfect blackmail not that he's going to use it, maybe he would if he is in trouble.

"Why you-" she stopped when she saw Regina coming out of the kitchen with a pot of coffee. She had no choice but to slump back on her chair and crossed her arms. There's no point in fighting with the kid, she should just buy another box and hopefully this won't happen again.

It's been two weeks since then and Emma had just freshly stocked her Apollo treat a day before the kid had to leave for a camping trip with his grandpa. She had 12 bars stocked in the box aside from the other treats she has. After Henry left, she checked the box to get a bar or 2 as her snack but when she the box there were only 8 left when there should 10 bars left since the kid asked for 2 bars, one for him and his grandpa, if he'd give it to him. But still 2 bars were missing slash stolen from the stash. "That kid!" she said while checking on her other treats, she's getting her wit's end with this stolen bars. It did not just happen today but last week too there are 15 reported, internally, stolen Apollo bars for the past 2 weeks, and it was hard to make the kid confess to his crime of excessive taking of treats. Since the kid's not around for 3 days she'd have the treats all for herself. Taking 2 bars with her to the station she wished that Henry would admit to his crimes.

It was midnight when Emma decided to wake from her slumber, waking up she did not see Regina beside her. Thinking that the woman might have gotten a glass of water at the kitchen. Heading downstairs, the kitchen lights were on making her suspicions of her being at the kitchen were true getting a glass of water, but what shocked her the most is Regina seating in a stool holding AND EATING a bar of Apollo. Now this solves the mystery of the missing Apollo bars. "And here I though you hated those." She said.

Regina was startled she was about to take another bite when she got caught like a child caught steal a cookie in her case a bar of chocolate. She blushed hard, she secretly loved the chocolate after Emma made her taste it. "Well, I craved for some sweet, dear." She lied.

"Nu-uh superpower's working. Try again, 'Gina." She couldn't stop smiling, Regina's adorableness in hiding her love for sweets was too cute for Emma.

"Ever since I tasted this treat, I couldn't stop eating it. I know it's not healthy, especially having it as a midnight snack, but I couldn't help it it's just so good. I hated myself for having an addiction with these sugary food, but still…" Regina continued to ramble.

Emma thinks that she might have fallen in love with her more. She went beside Regina and kissed her lips, "I love you." Breaking apart she said. It all she need to say it was not a simple 'I love you' it was an assurance that no matter what happens she doesn't care as long as she's with her.

"I love you too." Regina smiled showing her chocolate covered teeth, Emma couldn't help but laugh out loud making Regina's face frown. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You- bwahahaha have a chocolate, hahahaha in your mouth! HAHAHAHA!" Regina glared at her biting her lower lip to stifle her laugh.

Regina cleaned her teeth by drinking water, "Is it clean already?" she showed her teeth.

Trying to contain her laughter she responded, "And here I thought you are all regal, but chocolate real does bring the truth." Continuing her boisterous laughter.

Having enough of her lover's antics she went to the sink and rinsed her mouth cleaning it from the particles of chocolate. "Now, is it clean?"

"Yeah, it is. Still I don't know how you knew about my 'secret' stash?" she inquired. She's still confuse about it. Every time she gets from it or restock it she makes sure she won't get caught.

"Our son isn't very subtle about it, dear. I always see him taking bars of chocolate from the cabinet." Chuckling at Emma's annoyed face.

"I should've never had him near it! No it's no longer a secret! But seriously, I thought the kid was the one getting the chocolates and it was hard to make him confess to his crime!"

Straddling Emma, tracing her fingers from her breast to her stomach, "I'm confessing to my crimes, Sheriff Swan." Whispering to her ears.

It was a major turn on for her, especially Henry's not around, so no one's going to complain. Standing up making sure her girlfriend won't fall, "Then looks like I have to take you to custody." Skedaddling away towards their bedroom.


End file.
